Staring Blindly into the Future
"Staring Blindly into the Future" is the eleventh episode of the thirteenth season and the one hundred ninety-seventh of the Murdoch Mysteries series. ''It is the 200th episode when the three stand-alone Christmas Specials are included in the count. It airs January 13, 2020. Summary Murdoch investigates the disappearances of Nikola Tesla and Marie Curie from the James Pendrick Symposium – a conference of 20th century innovators. Character Revelations * Svetlana Tsiolkovsky has serviced her time in jail (ep.905) and returns to Toronto to manage the James Pendrick Symposium on his behalf and to make him proud. Continuity * Inspector Brackenreid, an autograph hound, is determined to get Madame Curie's signature in his autograph book. * Henry Higgins passes Murdoch's rear-view mirror idea (ep.1307) as his own and attempts to sell it to Henry Ford. * Pendrick's Bullet is on display at the symposium. Historical References * This episode takes place in Toronto 1907 – Edward VII (Albert Edward;1841-1910) is King of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and of the British Dominions beyond the Seas. * Marie Curie (in 1903, 1911), Ernest Rutherford (in 1908), and Albert Einstein (in 1921) are recipients of the Nobel Prize. On 27 November 1895, Alfred Nobel signed his last will and testament, giving the largest share of his fortune to a series of prizes in Physics, Chemistry, Physiology or Medicine, Literature and Peace – the Nobel Prizes. * The grandfather paradox is a potential logical problem that would arise if a person were to travel to a past time. The name comes from the idea that if a person travels to a time before their grandfather had children, and kills him, it would make their own birth impossible. * In 1906, soon after Albert Einstein announced his special theory of relativity, his former college teacher in mathematics, Hermann Minkowski, developed a new scheme for thinking about space and time that emphasized its geometric qualities; Space-Time is a mathematical model that joins space and time into a single idea called a Continuum – Space-time does not evolve, it simply exists. Trivia * It was announced to celebrate the 200th episode of #MurdochMysteries a special Facebook Live Q&A event featuring the cast and crew on Monday January 13 at 6pmET would be live streamed prior to the first airing, but due to technical difficulities it was lstreamed after the episode aired. * Eight Historical characters make their cameo appearances along with three new ones, making it the most historical characters appearances in a single episode. * Harry Houdini was original portrayed by Joe Dinicol. * ''Murdoch Mysteries has garnered 25 Gemini Award nominations, 19 Canadian Screen Award nominations and 12 Directors Guild of Canada nominations. Because of its impact domestically and Internationally, attracting millions of viewers in more than 100 countries, Murdoch Mysteries was named one of the 50 most influential television shows by the Swiss research company The Wit.https://www.thecanadianencyclopedia.ca/en/article/murdoch-mysteries * Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Lachlan Murdoch as Constable Henry Higgins Peter Stebbings as James Pendrick Kate Greenhouse as Sally Pendrick Dmitry Chepovetsky as Nikola Tesla John Tench as Alexander Graham Bell Christine Horne as Svetlana Tsiolkovsky David Storch as Thomas Edison John Tench as Alexander Graham Bell Lisa Norton as Emma Goldman Todd Hofley as Henry Ford Paul Beer as Bellhop Philip Craig as Andrew Carnegie Peter Mikhail as H.G. Wells Guest Cast Eric Charters as Albert Einstein Eva Placzynska as Marie Curie Andrew Hodwitz as Ernest Rutherford Grisha Pasternak as Harry Houdini Non-credited Cast Gallery 1311 Staring Blindly into the Future_103_96.jpg|Murdoch and Ogden at the James Pendrick Symposium 1311 Staring Blindly into the Future_112_0 (2)_96.jpg|greetings from Alexander Graham Bell 1311 Staring Blindly into the Future_256_96.jpg|watching the presentation... 1311 Staring Blindly into the Future_152_96.jpg 1311 Staring Blindly into the Future_086_96.jpg|Trapped in the mysterious bunker laboratory... 1311 Staring Blindly into the Future_022_96.jpg|with 20th century innovators... 1311 Staring Blindly into the Future_220_96.jpg|...Crabtree and Einstein... 1311 Staring Blindly into the Future_179_96.jpg|and the Superbeam, their only chance to escape? Category:Episodes Category:Season Thirteen